fanficgleethereturnfandomcom_es-20200213-history
How To Love
}} How To Love, en español Como Amar, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece al rapero Lil Wayne. La canción sera presentada por Jackson, el contexto bajo el que se desarrollara aun es desconocido. Letra de la Canción: Cut the music up A lil' louder Yeah You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out How to love How to love You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever Now you in the corner tryna put it together How to love How to love For a second you were here, why you over there? It's hard not to stare the way you moving your body Like you never had a love Never had a love When you was just a young'un you're looks but so precious But now your grown up so fly it's like a blessing But you can't have a man look at you for five seconds Without you being insecure You never credit yourself so when you got older It's seems like you came back ten times over Now you're sitting here in this damn corner Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulder See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out How to love How to love See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever Now you in the corner tryna put it together How to love How to love For a second you were here, why you over there? It's hard not to stare the way you moving your body Like you never had a love Had a love Oh, and you had a lot of dreams that transform to visions The fact that you saw the world, affected all your decisions But it wasn't your fault, wasn't in your intentions You the one here talking to me, you don't wanna listening But I admire your poppin' bottles and dippin' Just as much as you admire bartending and stripping Baby, so don't be mad, nobody else trippin' You see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crook See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out How to love How to love See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever Now you in the corner tryna put it together How to love How to love, oh See I just want you to know That you deserve the best, you're beautiful You're beautiful, yeah And I want you to know You're far from the usual Far from the usual You see you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out How to love How to love See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever Now you in the corner tryna put it together How to love How to love See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out How to love How to love See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever Now you in the corner tryna put it together How to love How to love Vídeo: full|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Memories And Views Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Jackson